Lions & Tigers & Moose, Oh My!
by KayKoala
Summary: Monchele take their kids to the zoo for a day; short, cutesy one-shot :)


**Author's Note: I'm such a sucker for Monchele and babies. Previously wrote a few fics about Cory and Lea in the future but wanted to bring it back. Enjoy! **

* * *

"Ready to see the animals?" The tall man inquired to the tiny head of dark hair that stood feet below him. "I gonna see my ones!" The tiny girl squeaked, reaching out a hand as they entered the gates of the Central Park Zoo. Lea was never one for lugging the whole family on big, very public outings but with the beautiful weather that graced New York in the early summer, it was decided that a family day was needed for the Monteith's. Cory had suggested the zoo and at Eliza's utter glee over the prospect of seeing a real live moose, Lea couldn't resist.

It amazed her how the little brunette with dark curls and big brown eyes remained totally unphased by the wave of cameras that tried to snap pictures of their trip for the tabloids and People Magazine. It was clear that Liza was unaware that her family experienced anything different than 'normal' families and had simply grown up knowing that big cameras would inevitably appear where ever mommy and daddy decided to go. "Whoa! Look at those bears, babe! Lions and tigers and bears, oh my!" The actress shifted baby Brice in her arms and watched the little girl hurry over to the fence with Cory. "Whooooooooaaaa!" Eliza marveled, reaching up to signal a shoulder-seat from dad.

Cory scooped his daughter up and plopped her over the back of his neck. "Pretty cool." He grinned. "They want to eat youuuu!" He growled, giving her flower sandals a squeeze. He was savoring the time he had before the pink shoes with the little daisy on top were replaced with shimmering heels like someone else he knew...

Eliza giggled and glanced over at the baby in Lea's arms. "Look Bricey! Beaaaaars!"

Lea grinned and playfully pecked the chubby cheeks of her son, watching his oblivious expression. "Look at those guys, Brice. They're bears." The Broadway starlet adjusted her sunglasses and fedora, brushing Brice's tiny light hairs into place on his head. Eliza's (and Cory's) attention span seemed to waver and the group made their way to the lions next door.

"King of the Jungle." The Canadian pointed out, lifting the girl back to the ground. Her excitement over the animals seemed to die instantly as she took off the purple sunglasses and squinted up at Cory. "I want soy cream bar."

"We're getting them once we're home. After the zoo. Look at the lion, cutie!" Cory explained, pointing back to the sleeping cat.

"No..." Eliza said slowly. "It's okay I have mine now."

Lea shook her head. "We don't have them, Liza. After the zoo at home." She could practically smell the tantrum that was about to happen. It was only fitting that the daughter of someone as theatrical as herself should know how to cry on demand but the diva act that Eliza managed to pull off sometimes made her dread the teenage years to come.

"Nooooooooooooooooo!" The high pitched scream was finished with a stomp of her feet and loud cries as the little Monteith threw her sunglasses. Cory picked them up immediately, ignoring the spectators that seemed to be intrigued by the show.

"Hey." He scolded. "We're at the zoo. You'll get your snack later if you don't cry." Lea was quick to intervene, handing Brice over to her husband without a word. She took the little girl's hand (glaring at the few cameras that attempted to capture the moment) and made her way over to a bench, bending down. "Look at me...You're a big girl. We are not being a diva, okay? You will get soy cream when we get home if you wait. Can you be a big girl for me today? That means no throwing a fit. We will wait for the snack."

"Yes..." Eliza whispered, wiping her tears and watching Lea with big eyes. "Big girl..."

Lea nodded firmly before picking her up and settling Eliza on her hip. "Now. Let's see if we can find your moose."

"Moose!" Liza clapped in agreement as Lea led the way.

Cory was quick to catch up, resting a hand on his wife's back as they walked. "You handled that one well..." He mumbled, bending down to peck her cheek. A giggle radiated from Lea's other side and Eliza poked her head around. "Love!" she squealed, patting Cory's arm and Lea's cheek.

The actress laughed as Cory snaked his free arm around her waist. "That's right. Lots of love."


End file.
